


【哈德】恶龙咆哮

by ayakaxi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mpreg, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakaxi/pseuds/ayakaxi
Summary: 在巫师间流传着这么一个传说，如果一个人拥有马尔福血统，那么他一定会恶龙咆哮，受到恫吓的人们将不会拒绝他的要求。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 65





	【哈德】恶龙咆哮

**Author's Note:**

> ooc得飞起
> 
> 产乳play涉及
> 
> 阅读愉快！！

“爸爸，我想吃巧克力。”德拉科软软的抱住卢修斯傲人的天鹅颈。  
“不行，儿子，你今天已经吃了两块巧克力了，剩下的我要没收了。”说着，卢修斯顺走了德拉科手里还抓着的奶白巧克力。  
“可是……我……”大滴大滴的泪珠从德拉科亮闪闪的银灰色眼睛里溢出来。  
“德拉科，乖小龙，爸爸不让你多吃巧克力是为了你好。你想啊，要是你吃坏了小白牙，西弗教父再用魔药治好你可是很痛苦的哦，那东西丑的就像阴沟里的苔藓。”卢修斯从口袋里掏出香扑扑的手绢，替已经哭的一塌糊涂的德拉科擦眼泪。  
“嗯……唔我不吃……不要巧克力嗝……”他打了个哭嗝，眼角红通通的，但是竭尽全力的抑制泪水再次流下。  
德拉科的小手紧紧的抓着卢修斯的衣领，他轻轻的拍着德拉科的后背，“德拉科不哭，再哭爸爸就要心碎了。”并没有，他儿子可是全巫师界第一好哄的。  
当德拉科抱着他的小龙玩偶，躺在卢修斯书房里的小床里熟睡时，金发男人放下了装作书写的羽毛笔，他的手伸向了一旁的巧克力。  
“爸爸？”被一阵窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒，德拉科揉了揉迷茫的小眼睛。  
还差一点点。  
“啊爸爸在吃我的巧克力！”他全然没有了睡意，声音大的几乎整个庄园都听得见。  
“怎么可能呢，德拉科。”卢修斯飞快的把巧克力塞进嘴里，“你看，爸爸两手空空的。”  
“你吃完了！”德拉科发出了有史以来最响亮的哭嚎。  
哦不，再这样闹下去西茜回来就糟糕了。  
“咳咳，其实啊，德拉科，”卢修斯摆出一副很严肃的样子。  
“什么？”他的眼睛盛满了泪水，小脸蛋依旧红扑扑的。  
“是你的小龙玩偶想和我抢巧克力，他还想要咬爸爸呢，但是爸爸坚持说这是我儿子的不能拿，可是他不听，想趁你睡觉全部吃掉。”  
“然后呢？”德拉科带着哭腔问，勒紧了环抱着的小龙。  
“爸爸为了不让他得逞，就选择把巧克力储存在肚子里了啦，这样你的小龙要吃的话，只能钻进我的肚子里面啦。你看，你的小龙还在因为巧克力被藏起来而生气呢。”  
卢修斯一只手张开，摆出抓握的姿势，以德拉科听不见的音量呢喃着飞来咒。  
德拉科的小龙猛的向他飞去。  
“啊真的！”一脸信服的样子，卢修斯不禁要为德拉科的单纯好骗而窃喜。  
“儿子，我没说错吧。”他手里抓着小龙，站起了身，急切的走上前一步。  
但他忘了他面前是一张书写台，大脚趾隔着龙皮鞋狠狠地撞在了桌角处，发出沉闷的撞击声。  
“啊呜！”卢修斯痛苦的弯下身子，疼死了！要命了！下次一定要让西茜把每个桌角都包上爱心软垫！  
话说他刚才吼的声音不大吧？  
卢修斯瞄了一眼德拉科，他的儿子眨了眨眼，樱桃似的小嘴轻启，“啊呜？”  
“等等，小龙，不可以学爸爸这句！”卢修斯·马尔福可是一个威严伟大细致周密的父亲。  
“是吗？”德拉科亮晶晶的表情表示他根本没在听，他发出一声可爱的笑声，猛的从床上窜向卢修斯。“爸爸，我想吃好多好多巧克力，还要把甜食当晚餐！”  
“当然可以了，如果这能让你忘记的话……”卢修斯一脸欣慰，他儿子真的是全世界第一好说话。  
那天晚上，纳西莎回家看到的就是直直盯着她的铂金小龙大吃抹茶树莓蛋糕的卢修斯。  
“咳咳，西茜，我可以解释的……”他被自己的妻子盯得直冒冷汗。  
“哦？”纳西莎歪着脑袋。  
“妈妈！我可以吃蛋糕吗，啊呜啊呜！”德拉科兴奋的叫着，嘴角还有白色的奶油。  
喂儿子，说好忘掉那句话的呢！卢修斯因德拉科的不守信用而咬着手绢，我到时候一定要教他承诺的重要性，先拿小本本记上再说！  
然而，此时的纳西莎双手捂脸，天呐，她的儿子怎么这么可爱！德拉科就应该被全世界宠着！“小龙，乖宝贝，你尽情吃。”  
卢修斯听后，为逃过一劫而松了一口气，他如释重负的啃了一口餐桌上的巧克力。  
“卢修斯·马尔福先生，我有说这事儿完了吗？”纳西莎眯起眼睛。  
“没、没有。”金发男人猛的放下了巧克力，正襟危坐。  
“你还记不记得你当初多吃巧克力的下场？”  
“西弗给我喝又苦又绿，倒在水杯里都会有人怀疑这是蟾蜍吐的痰的魔药。”一想到那个滋味，卢修斯的脸又痛苦的皱了起来。  
……  
后来啊，马尔福庄园总是响彻着孩童啊呜啊呜的声音。  
去庄园做客的贵族们，回来纷纷都说，那里有头很凶的龙，会对看起来华贵好说话的人发出恶龙咆哮。  
*  
德拉科的弟弟斯科皮，是一个非常非常可爱的小孩儿，并且也最喜欢德拉科了。  
斯科皮的杀伤力有多大呢？他可爱到卢修斯和纳西莎一看到他恳求般的水灵灵大眼睛，就对他接下来的行为束手无策了。  
所以，为了保住人前优雅高贵得体大方的贵族形象，夫妻俩毅然决定把斯科皮丢给德拉科照顾，美其名曰锻炼德拉科。这当然不是因为他们害怕好不容易把德拉科拉扯长大，接下来还要再被一个闹腾崽吵的不能安宁；也当然不是因为他们想参加各种其他贵族举办的聚会，下午茶会；更不是因为纳西莎想逛街。  
夫妻俩：绝对不是！  
卢修斯：逛街那条我是真的不想……  
而德拉科是一个很可爱，超有责任感的小孩儿，所以为了给弟弟树立一个好榜样，他竭尽全力规范着自己的言行。  
直到——  
“德拉科，我想吃糖~~”金发的小孩儿环抱住他的腰，碧海似的眼睛无比真诚的盯着德拉科的下巴。  
此时的德拉科正在专心致志的写他教父给他布置的魔药论文，他不想被打断。  
“德拉科~~”斯科皮爬上了德拉科的大腿，毛茸茸的小脑袋在他的脖颈处蹭来蹭去。  
“斯科，今天已经吃了两颗糖了，再多摄入一克糖分我都要为你将来的小白牙齿和完美身材担心了，虽然现在就很完美……”糟糕，就不该分心瞟斯科皮。  
可是多吃一颗也没什么坏处吧？不对，德拉科·马尔福，你可是马尔福家的未来家主，这个立场你都坚持不住，还怎么像爸爸一样玩弄人心。可是我的弟弟在恳求他哥哥能给他吃糖的权利……  
德拉科努力把思绪转向别处，他总有种再多看一会儿，他就要向斯科皮屈服了的感觉。  
“不行就是不行，说起来，斯科，今天你还没有向我汇报你在贵族表情管理课上都学了什么呢。”德拉科又继续开始和论文做斗争。  
“嗯~~”斯科皮停下了动作，埋在德拉科的脖颈上。  
回答的很含糊，这小子一定又没有好好学习了。作为马尔福家的一员，虽然他可以负责吃喝玩乐，让千万淑女为之倾倒，不过，爸爸妈妈让我管教他，一定是不希望斯科是个只会卖萌的吉祥物，所以——  
“你香草布丁没了。”有惩罚才能学会不再犯错，爸爸一定会为我的想法而骄傲的。德拉科甚至自己的精彩发言鼓掌。  
但是斯科皮不干了。  
“唔，德拉科你欺负人！我已经是一个大人了，有权选择该吃什么！”斯科皮猛的啃了一口德拉科白白嫩嫩的脖子。  
“啊呜-”德拉科不由自主的凶（可）恶（爱）地吼了一声。  
他立马放下羽毛笔，捂住自己的嘴。  
天呐，他居然破功了！  
他兢兢业业自斯科皮出生起就决定隐藏起来的恶龙咆哮曝·光·了！  
虽然他很想对斯科皮那——么——不贵族的举动说教一番，但是他现在更想穿越回去掐死那个说啊呜的自己。  
现在只能默默祈祷斯科那个甜食脑没注意到这个吧。  
但是，斯科皮·马尔福，四岁，是一个乖巧机敏，很喜欢学人——特别是学德拉科的小孩儿，所以——  
他朝德拉科露出了有生以来最迷人的笑容，然后……  
“啊呜啊呜~~”眉眼弯的像月牙儿，脸蛋因兴奋而红扑扑的。  
“WTF？！”等等，有双引号，我是不是已经把这句说出来了？？！  
糟糕，我的理智严谨波澜不惊城府很深的绝世好哥哥形象即将在一名纯真可爱的铂金小贵族心里崩塌了！  
话说我不停地晃斯科，会把这个词儿从他的小脑子里晃出来吗？？  
一定可以的吧？绝对可以的吧？  
可是斯科皮本来就笨，这么一晃，把他脑袋里的其他东西都搞没了怎么办？真晃成了一个吉祥物，妈妈会杀了我的吧？  
不管了，我德拉科·马尔福今天就是要让斯科皮忘记这句话！  
就在德拉科扶上斯科皮的那一刹那，斯科皮甜甜的说道：“德拉科~~~人家想要吃奶罐星星糖，好多小蛋糕，还有布丁呢~~啊呜啊呜~~~”他的小手拉着德拉科的，眼睛半眯着，无害的就像一只猫。  
是吗，这个吉祥物呸小鬼想和我做交易啊。  
“斯科今天想吃什么都可以哦，只要那句话不在爸爸妈妈那里说出来。”德拉科强颜欢笑着。  
“哪句话呢？”小男孩歪着头，皱起眉毛，很苦恼的样子。  
“呃，就是…”  
“什么？”  
算了不管了，我今天的哥哥包袱丢了就是丢了！  
“就是，啊呜啊呜……”德拉科小声的说道。  
“哥哥，听不见呢~~~”斯科皮的笑容更灿烂了，德拉科严重怀疑再这样下去他弟弟的头上会长出恶魔犄角。  
“啊呜啊呜！”他通红着脸，眼睛紧闭着，紧紧抱着斯科皮，声音久违的响彻了整个庄园。  
啪嗒。  
“儿子？”不知道何时出现在壁炉边的卢修斯惊愕的连他的蛇头拐杖掉地上了都没在意。  
“爸爸！你从哪里冒出来的！话说你肩上好多灰！！”德拉科霎时间炸毛了。  
哦梅林，他的温柔好儿子形象也没了。  
今天，德拉科·马尔福，已经想好了自己的墓碑该放在庄园的哪块位置。  
“什么！你看到了？你看到我从壁炉里出来了？不行，为了我优雅父亲的形象，只能把你们一忘皆空了！”卢修斯迅速抽出了魔杖。  
“卢修斯亲爱的，你想对我可爱的儿子们做什么？哦对了，你两分钟前还对我说什么了来着？”一阵绿光，纳西莎轻巧的走出壁炉，眯着眼，还挂着微笑。  
那一天，卢修斯想好了以后儿子们去墓地看他时，应该带什么。  
他想要巧克力。  
他还想要告诫他的两个儿子，女人在购物时，千万不要嘴欠。  
他这破嘴怎么就是管不牢呢？  
*

德拉科在和波特结婚的很久很久以后，他为他诞下了一个健康的黑发小宝宝，取名叫做阿不思·西弗勒斯·马尔福-波特。  
阿不思白天生龙活虎，燥得恨不能把全世界的注意力都集中在他身上，不过太阳一落山，他就像断开开关一样沉沉睡去，活像为明天闹得天翻地覆积攒精力。  
虽然这个孩子很活泼，但德拉科依旧很困扰。  
是的，阿不思虽然好动，每天也要喝很多次奶，可是……  
他真的不想承认这个小鬼每次吃得都不太多，然后导致他喂完奶以后仍然感到乳房涨涨的，得不到太大缓解。  
也许这个时候波特的作用就体现出来了……不过他每天都要处理很多事，阿不思也不是总喝那么点，还是不烦他了吧。  
这么想着，德拉科从此过上了饱受煎熬，得不到轻松的每一天。  
……  
“亲爱的，怎么了？”哈利放下了切牛肉的刀叉，一脸关切。  
虽然德拉科很想装作自己没事，不过疼痛长时间的堆积，只让他觉得有块石头压在胸口上。  
“嗯？你今天晚餐几乎没怎么动过，发生了什么？可以和我说一说吗？”波特不知道什么时候走到了他身边。  
“唔这里痛。”德拉科痛苦的捂着胸部的位置，现在谁还在乎自己曾经脑抽定下的决心啊。  
“这样啊，我知道了，会没事的，很快就会让你舒服。”哈利一副了然于心的样子，温柔的横抱起德拉科，向卧室走去。  
德拉科很喜欢波特这点，他总能自己明白原因，大大省掉了德拉科忍痛解释的精力。  
他趴在哈利的怀里，不安分的蹭来蹭去，脸已经红透了。  
“呐，小龙，你知道再这样下去我将没有耐心把你放到床上去么。”哈利的声音暗哑低沉，祖母绿的眼睛认真的对上德拉科的。  
安静的一秒之后。  
“谁在乎。”  
德拉科紧紧的贴在哈利身上，就好像这样可以让他承担痛苦似的。  
哈利的脸凑近德拉科的，他急切的覆上德拉科因涨乳而抿得发白的唇，舌头长驱直入。他蛮横的掠夺着德拉科的呼吸。  
他们没有停下接吻，直到哈利终于将德拉科压在了卧室的床上。  
德拉科大口大口的喘着气。  
胀痛，再加上缺氧，德拉科的脑子一片空白，无法思考波特接下来的行为。  
他轻轻的解开了德拉科的衬衫扣子，隐藏在布料下的那两点嫣红正胀鼓鼓的挺立着，像是有液体要渗出来了。  
“这么严重了呢。”哈利审视着。  
德拉科不自在的扭动着，害羞似的想用手捂住那里，尽管他快痛死了。  
哈利一只手扣住德拉科的两个手腕，高高掰过头顶，他俯身舔舐着他暴露在空气中的乳头。  
轻柔的吸吮着，一阵甘甜弥漫在口腔里。  
长久堆积的胀痛似乎终于找到了抒发的途径，德拉科感到稍微好了点，但还是有严重的不适感，这并不排除是波特又把他钳制住的原因。  
哈利嘴里含着，同时空闲的手不忘爱抚另一个。  
乳白色的液体沾湿了指尖，甜甜的味道在鼻尖萦绕不去。  
德拉科发出细碎的呻吟，脸蛋为害羞而变得红扑扑的，他漂亮的银灰色眼睛盈满了泪水，亮晶晶的。  
他的淡金色发丝凌乱的散落着，有些还因汗水而黏在了一起。  
整个房间都充满着哈利舔弄吸吮的水渍声，以及德拉科甜腻的呻吟。  
随着波特不泄的卖弄，他的胀痛终于完全消失了，剩下的只有波特含着他乳头的酥麻感。  
“波、波特，已经可以了……唔……我没事了……嘶——”波特在咬他！  
德拉科可以清楚的感觉到波特的牙齿此时此刻，正在摩擦着他的乳头，这不但会使德拉科失控，还有些痛。  
“波特唔……已经、没有了啊……不要再吸了……也不要咬啊……！”德拉科喘着气，胸口剧烈的起伏着，他弓着身。  
波特咬得真疼，话说他刚才是不是痛呼了一声？  
哈利并没有停下他的动作，他解开了对德拉科的钳制，两只手都抱住他的腰。他们的下体紧贴着，德拉科隔着布料都能感受到他炙热的硬挺，同时哈利加重了咬的力度。  
“啊呜——”德拉科痛得环抱住他晃动着的黑色脑袋。  
波特在发什么神经，他现在还能感觉到从乳头那里传来的钝痛。  
等等，我是不是又说了那句话？  
这次怎么办？要不，趁波特还在分心，直接打晕他吧，反正我现在被他搞得也难受。  
德拉科举起手刀，自以为狠狠事实上并没有多少力气的向哈利的脖颈出劈去，不过在最后，他转而软绵绵的抓着他的肩膀。  
波特又加重了力道，他抱着德拉科腰的手缓缓向他的小穴伸去。  
“唔……”一声让人脸红的甜腻呻吟自德拉科的口中泄出，他认命般的分开双腿，紧紧缠住哈利精瘦的腰。  
……  
“嘿波特，忘了那句！”次日清晨，天还没亮，德拉科急切的摇晃着抱着他的哈利。  
“忘了什么，小龙，”哈利迷迷糊糊的说道，还带着鼻音。  
“就是恶龙咆哮啊。”德拉科瞪着哈利，这货该不会在装傻吧。  
“嗯？”哈利的脸在德拉科的额头那里蹭了蹭，眼睛依旧没有睁开。  
“啊呜啊呜……”  
“？！”他猛的张开祖母绿的眸子，一般来讲，德拉科根本不愿意发不出这么可爱的声音。  
“恶龙咆哮……啊呜啊呜……”金色的小脑袋埋在哈利的胸膛上，他闷闷的说到。  
“亲爱的，那真的很可爱，就和你一样。”快要被德拉科可爱死了的哈利猛的亲了一口这个罪魁祸首。  
“我昨天已经付过账了，所以你要遵循约定，忘了这个词。”德拉科现在还有些害羞，他完全不想再和哈利讨论那个可什么爱什么的词儿，这完全不该出现在一个马尔福身上。  
哈利又和德拉科交换了一个吻，轻声答应着。  
……  
德拉科知道波特完全没有遵守约定，因为阿不思现在每天对谁都啊呜啊呜。  
如果有人让他不高兴的话，他甚至还会用像施了声音洪亮的嗓门，自以为凶恶的大嚎啊呜。  
从此，只要拥有马尔福血统的人都会令人闻风丧胆的恶龙咆哮的这个谣言，就这么散播开来了。  
Fin.


End file.
